This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. JP2009-248269, filed in Japan on Oct. 28, 2009, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrical junction box to be mounted on a motor vehicle, and more particularly relates to an electrical junction box provided with connecting bolts to which external terminals are coupled.
Heretofore, a structure equipped with connecting bolts has been known in an electrical junction box. Connecting terminals (external terminals) of external circuits are coupled to the connecting bolts in order to connect the external circuits to internal circuits. For example, JP HET 11(1999)-7990 A has disclosed an electrical junction box in which connecting bolts are electrically coupled to internal circuits, external terminals are attached to the connecting bolts and the terminals and bolts are fastened to one another by nuts to connect the external circuits to the internal circuits.
Since the respective connecting bolts are subject to fastening forces upon securing of the external terminals, a bolt support section in the electrical junction box requires great strength. As disclosed in JP HEI 11(1999)-7990, the bolt support section is provided with a peripheral wall that surrounds the connecting bolts, thereby preventing a short circuit and enhancing strength.
However, in the case where a plurality of connecting bolts are juxtaposed on the bolt support section, there is a problem that the peripheral wall cannot exert a sufficient reinforcement effect. That is, in many cases, a plurality of connecting bolts are provided in the electrical junction box in order to connect the internal circuits to the external circuits, and the connecting bolts and connecting plates are electrically interconnected to each other to define branched circuits. In this case, a sufficient reinforcement effect cannot be obtained by the peripheral wall that surrounds a whole outer periphery of the bolt support section on which a plurality of connecting bolts are provided.
It may be intended that a partition wall for partitioning adjacent connecting bolts is integrally provided on the bolt support section in addition to the peripheral wall that surrounds the whole outer periphery of the bolt support section. However, such partition wall will make it difficult to bridge the adjacent connecting bolts by the connecting plate.